It's Just The Life
by LadyKya0
Summary: /¿que es la vida? es solo un efimero suspiro que se acaba... OneShot


_hi! bueno aqui les traigo un fic mas derealidad alterna_

_que salio de miinspiracion un el martes a las 10:00pm jajaja espero les guste _

_atte: Kya-Hiragimoto_

_**

* * *

**_

It's just the life

La vida, ¿Qué es la vida? Algo tan efímero como un suspiro, algo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede desaparecer…  
pero la gran duda también podría ser acerca del amor; ¿Qué es el amor?

Es quizás una de las pocas cosas por las que valga la pena mantener el efímero suspiro… sin embargo... Este no dura para siempre… y al final todo es frio y desolador… idiota el que diga que se puede ser feliz… por que, nosotros no estamos destinados a ser felices, simplemente pasamos por este mundo con preocupaciones y responsabilidades que al final no valen la pena realizar.

Mi nombre podría no importa, mi edad mucho menos…

¿Mi vida? Podría definirse como un eterno tormento; de el solo puedo recordar sufrimiento….

Cuando apenas era una niña, y me abría ilusionada a un mundo inmenso, preguntándome acerca de las maravillas que me rodean, el destino me dio una probada de lo que seria mi vida más adelante…

A mis 3 años de edad, mi madre murió, de una extraña enfermedad, no sabría decir ni como ni porque… solo se que sucedió… dejándome así sola, con mi padre y mi hermano…

Mi padre entro en una depresión, y fue tal, que lo llevo al suicidio… haciendo que fuese mi hermano quien se encargase de mí hasta mis 11 años. ¿Que puedo decir? ¿Yo? Yo era una niña que ayudaba en casa, buena alumna, no quería darle problemas a mi hermano, sabia que estaba muy ocupado en la universidad, a ojos de cualquiera podría decirse que yo era… ¿feliz?…

Pero las apariencias engañan… y la verdad era que yo nunca fui feliz, no podría explicar el porque, solo se que… no lo era… y es verdad que sonreía, pero sonrisas falsas eran, y tras ellas se escondía mi amargura…

Paso el tiempo tan rápido que no pude notarlo… Así mi hermano tubo que marcharse, su carrera como medico le pedía estudiar una especialización, y por su buen rendimiento académico le dieron una beca para irse a Inglaterra… yo, sin saber porque insistí en que se marchara, hice que accediera, prometiéndole que estaría bien… gran error… el avión que iba directo a Londres, perdió el control y callo… no hubo ningún sobreviviente… mi hermano había muerto, y su cuerpo perdido en el inmenso mar…

Y así quede sola a los 15 años, teniendo el deber de mantenerme sola, de salir adelante por misma, porque ya no tenía a nadie más. Y el tiempo volvió a irse, habían pasado 2 años…

A mis 17 años al estar en el salón de clases, el primer día del curso, yo perdida en la inmensidad, quizás pude observar lo que me haría feliz, y cambiaria mi vida de tal manera, que no encuentro como describir…

El, chico alto, esbelto, de cabellos color chocolate y unos hermosos ojos penetrantes del mismo color, una tez lisa y morena… no pude si no quedarme con los ojos abiertos ante el… pero que me haría creer que alguien así se fijaría en alguien como yo que ah tenido una vida miserable?

El tiempo paso… y la vida no se si para burlarse de mi o quizás por compasión, dejo que el se enamorara de mi…

¿Que puedo decir? El tan lindo, hizo que mi asquerosa vida tuviera solo un poco de color, un poco de risas, de diversión, hasta me atrevería a decir… un poco de felicidad…

Los días de tristeza se alejaban…

Hasta que llego el día… estaba comprometida, ¡me casaría con el! Estaba tan contenta, no paraba de sonreír, porque, tal vez eso seria una forma de poder ser completamente feliz, sin sentir más dolor, tristeza o soledad… disfrutar de la tan aclamada "vida"…

Un día… un maldito día antes de nuestra boda… lo acompañe a comprar algunas cosas, insignificantes, pero que hacían falta… el siempre tan detallista…

Pero… ¡lo maldigo por ser así!…

Al estar en la tienda, llegaron unos asaltantes… no puedo recordar bien lo sucedido, solo se que hubo ¡disparos!, ¡gritos!… muertos…

Muertos… uno de esos malditos desgraciados, forcejeo con quien había cambiado mi vida, yo le suplicaba que lo dejase, el no entendió, y ese infeliz le disparo directo al corazón… lo mato…

Un día antes… mi prometido fue asesinado tan irónica y estúpidamente en un asalto… ¿como puede alguien creer semejante estupidez?

La vida se burlo de mí, o tal vez mi destino simplemente era sufrir... No se el ¿porque? No se ¿que habré hecho? ¿A quien le hice mal para merecer tal castigo?

Pero… seré sincera… ya me eh cansado de esto… de todo

De mi vida llena de miseria, ahora solo espero, me siento cansada, quiero dormir…

Puedo ver como los hilos de sangre que nacen de mis muñecas, se desvanecen en el agua, la cual ahora tiene un tono rojizo…

No me arrepiento… claramente mi vida fue mi infierno, quiero creer que ahora podre ser feliz… quizás ya haya saldado cualquier cuenta

No lo se… ya no siento nada… mis ojos están cansados… ya no importa nada….

Mi última visión… lo veo a el… tan hermoso como siempre fue…

Me sonríe… y yo de igual manera lo hago, esas fueron las únicas sonrisas que siempre fueron sinceras… las que eran dirigidas a el…

Voy, me dirijo hacia el… volteo la mirada, veo mi cuerpo inerte dentro de la bañera con agua pintada de carmín.

No me interesa… el esta ahí esperándome… no puedo pedir mas…

El me recibe con los brazos abiertos, y yo me fundo en un eterno abrazo…

**

* * *

**

por favor dejen RR se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios,

solo no tan fuerte los tomatasos jeje...

nos vemos

atte: Kya-Hiragimoto


End file.
